La noche cuando la flor florecía ShikaTema
by Sea Lady
Summary: Un one-shot Shikatema.


**Título:** La noche cuando la flor florecía.

**Autor/a:** MarHyuuga

**Tipo:** one-shot

**Género: **romance

**Advertencias:** Un leve Ooc en Temari

**Pareja/s:** Shikatema

**Raiting**: K+

**La noche cuando la flor florecía**

_Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, cuando te veo lejos de mi. Cada vez te alejas más, asta que un día desapareciste de mi vida por completo. _

_Ando por un bosque de Suna, pensando en los momentos que pasamos juntos, como amigos. Lágrimas corren por mi mejilla, cuando recordé el momento, cuando me tuve que ir de Konoha...Para siempre. ¿Por qué mis hermanos no me dejaban estar junto a él? Ellos dos saben perfectamente lo que siento por ese estúpido vago, pero no puedo evitarlo.¡No es mi culpa! Me siento tan tonta por pensar que entre él y yo pudo haber algo más que amistad. ¿Cuándo he empezado a sentir todo esto? No lo recuerdo, pero desde que lo conocí, me sentí muy extraña..._

_Sigo caminando entre los verdes árboles y el profundo bosque, que parece que no tiene fin, pero mis ojos de repente se abren como platos, cuando veo que de repente, delante de mi ha aparecido él, como de la nada._

–¿Por que te has ido de Konoha sin decirme nada?_ –Me preguntó él con el cigarrillo en la boca, y tu típica cara de problemático. –_Te has despedido de todos, excepto de mi..._ –Esa última frase me hizo partir el corazón, al ver la triste mirada que ponía._

–Shikamaru... –_Susurré yo bajando la mirada, para no chocarme con sus ojos –_L-L o siento...No tuve mucho tiempo...

–Tsk ¿Desde cuándo no tienes tiempo para despedirte de mí? –_Dijo por lo bajo, aunque yo conseguí oír lo que dijo claramente. _

–¡¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago y lo que no, vago! –Contesté_ algo molesta mientras el me envió una mirada seria._

–Somos amigos... Problemática.

_Su seria mirada me comió por el interior, no se que contestarle... ¿¡Qué le digo?_

–Si... ¿Pero has venido tan lejos, para decirme eso? –_Dije yo algo molesta, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él simplemente tiró el cigarrillo y se acercó a mí._

–Baka –_Me dijo el vago con una sonrisa de medio lado. No tuve tiempo ni de protestar, cuando sentí como él me tomaba de la cintura, y se acercaba más a mi. Mi corazón tembló, yo quería zafarme de su abrazo, pero sus manos me apretaban muy fuerte a su cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, al ver que su cara estaba demasiado cerca de mí, mientras sus profundos ojos me miraban directo. Jamás pensé verlo tan cerca, por una parte me molestó ese comportamiento, en verdad no se que le pasa. Pero por otro lado, estaba algo feliz en sentirme entre sus brazos. –_¿De verdad estas tan ciega?_ –Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, y unía mi frente con la suya. –_¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, problemática? –_Vuelvo a abrir los ojos como platos, al oír lo que me decía. Cada vez estaba más cerca, mucho más cerca. –_Te amo...Problemática. –_Cuando yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, para no encontrarme con su mirada, sentí su suave aliento a humo estaba cerca de mis labios._

–S-Shikamaru... –_Susurré yo temblando. –_Yo...Yo... –_Pero no pude continuar, estaba paralizada cuando sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza. Mis ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza,, pero poco a poco me fui relajando...Para disfrutar del momento._

–¿Vas a estar conmigo? –_Me preguntó aun cuando estábamos casi unidos por los labios._

–Siempre. Siempre estaré contigo –_Terminé diciendo, antes de juntarnos totalmente. Con pasión, puse mi mano derecha en su cabeza, sujetándola para que jamás se separara, y con mi mano izquierda, la puse en su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Nuestros labios se movían poco a poco, sintiendo cada centímetro del otro. Mis mejillas estaban con un suave tono carmesí, cuando noté que sus manos bajaban poco a poco de mi cintura._

_La noche de luna llena, con el suave viento jugando con las hojas de los árboles después del frío invierno, y llevándolas a su destino. La noche donde los sentimientos son correspondidos. La noche donde con un suave beso, era suficiente para demostrarle que yo siento lo mismo, desde hace mucho tiempo. La noche donde todo ocurrió, debajo de un árbol que era testigo de los apasionados besos y caricias. La noche, cuando la flor florecía._


End file.
